Sombra
by Parkangel
Summary: Todo el sufrimiento de Matthew... se lo guarda en su interior. Lo que no se sabe es que en su interior también duerme un monstruo


Sonríe… muestra la fachada que siempre alzas… sonríe… total, a nadie le importa si lloras o ríes, ¿no? Solo eres una sombra al fin y al cabo. Una sombra que se extiende sobre todos sórdida e impávida. Una sombra que trata de proteger, de hacerse ver y que cada vez se hiere a sí mismo. Quieres cuidar y mimar la belleza inexistente que ves en este mundo infestado de egoísmo. Era cómo velar por la más bella de las rosas y que esta se enrosque en tu piel abriendo llagas ponzoñosas.

¿Quién te curará las heridas? Sabes la respuesta a la perfección. Nadie se fija en la sangre que se desliza por tu pálida piel. Nadie se fija en los hematomas que tatuaban su piel. Nadie tiene en cuenta tu presencia… Solo quedamos nosotros al fin y al cabo. No cerraré tus heridas, aprende lo que la soledad te ofrece, aprende que el dolor físico no se compara con los monstruos que devoran tu interior. Aprende que una sombra está sumergida en oscuridad.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que sentiste soledad? Bueno… en realidad siempre hemos estado solos pero fue después de que los nórdicos llegasen cuándo surgió un dignificado a ese sentimiento. Ellos, quién te pusieron un nombre, quienes te hicieron reír y quienes fueron los primeros en destrozarte por dentro. Dime… ¿Dónde quedó el pequeño Vinland? ¿Te recuerdo cómo dejaron al pequeño Vinland? Ya sé que no quieres oírlo pero… me encanta verte sufrir hasta que salgas de tu estupidez. Recuerda cómo ese niño alegre y de dulce voz les cantaba. Esa voz alta y llena de vitalidad. Esa voz que se convirtió en su susurro cuando lo llenaron de heridas, cuando lo bañaron en su propia sangre. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuándo te hirieron y te abandonaron en medio del lago de hielo? Ese lago de hielo que ellos mismos derritieron y en el cual te hundiste sumiéndote en un sueño de dolor. No hubo manera de salir… ni tenías fuerzas para luchar ni ganas para destrozar esa capa de hielo que se formaba ante tus ojos. Ese hielo que te separó del aire que tanto ansiabas.

Eses hielo que no era nada más que la soledad.

Un sentimiento que tornaba forma por primera vez devastadoramente.

Ese hielo que tanto detestaste al principio y luego te diste cuenta que no era más que un calmante del dolor que te hacía agonizar. Un calmante que te hizo sumergirte en un letargo.

¿Cuántos años pasamos dormidos? Da igual, todo se resume a demasiado tiempo. Luego llegó ese ángel dorado que te acogió entre sus brazos. Ese al cuál mentiste, al cual ocultaste tu primer nombre. Ese que te sostuvo, te regaló una nueva identidad… pero la felicidad no es para ti… la felicidad es una enfermedad que te mata poco a poco… Buscas la felicidad como un muerto de sed en medio del desierto. Y cómo siempre las heridas se reabren. ¿Te gustó ver cómo tu ángel dorado se manchaba de sangre por ti? Recuerda el dolor que sentías al verlo regresar con tantas heridas… recuerda la mirada que te dio antes de entregarte… Fingiste aliviarte, creíste que sería mejor para él… no más sufrimiento pero… ¿y tú dolor? Fingiste que daba igual. En realidad era una mentira dirigida a ti mismo.

¿Acabó haciendo efecto? No, esa barrera, esa mentira se resquebrajo al ver cómo cuidaba de una nueva colonia… no necesitaba de nosotros. Dime, tu voz se hacía más y más se volvía un susurro. Dejaron de verte, dejaron de importarles…

Tu nuevo padre solo tenía ojos para ese hermano gemelo. Imperativo, notable, de aura imposible de apagar. Una luz que lo iluminaba todo y te dejaba en las sombras. ¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a hacerme caso?

¿Fue cuando nos dormimos en el hielo? ¿Fue acaso al ver la mirada de Francia al dejarnos? ¿Acaso fue la indiferencia de Inglaterra?¿ Tal vez el eclipse de USA?

Recuerda como rogabas comida a Francia a escondidas debido a que se olvidaban de darnos de comer… Recuerda esas navidades que tenías la ilusión de que santa te hiciese su regalo… pero nunca se acordó de ti. ¿Cuántas patéticas navidades hicieron falta para que perdieses tu credibilidad e inocencia infantil? ¿Cuántas veces hiciste llorar a Alfred por aparentar ser un fantasma? ¿Cuántas veces te escondiste en la esquina más oscura de la casa para no estorbar? Miles…. Miles de veces.

¿Cómo te sentiste cuándo tu hermano se fue dejando como legado a un destrozado Inglaterra? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dolió independizarte tan fácilmente? No le importabas… tenía más colonias…

Y así volvimos a estar solos… Dime cuándo comenzaste a formar esa nación anti dolor… qué justamente es la más olvidada. ¿Te sentiste bien en tus quince minutos de fama cuando luchaste en la segunda guerra mundial? Tus quince minutos de fama no consiguieron que alguien te curase las heridas. ¿Y recuerdas cada vez que te pegaban y te cargaban con la culpa de Alfred…? Eso también te dolía no solo en el ámbito físico.

Dime Matthew… ¿has sufrido ya bastante?

Y-yo… no quiero sufrir… Sus sollozos se alzan con más ímpetu.

Somos fuertes Matthew…

Nadie me enseñó a ser fuerte… quiero que pare… no quiero que duela más…

Deja que ocupe tu lugar…

Se oyen más sollozos rotos

Porque tú y yo somos uno mismo… duerme… deja que el dolor desaparezca…

Sus sollozos empiezan a ser sustituidos por la respiración pausada del sueño.

Yo crearé un mundo en el que no tengas que sufrir…

Thanks… Matt susurra antes de caer en el letargo.


End file.
